You'll Never be Alone
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Dunia ini kejam, Mello tahu itu. Namun Mello juga tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia punya Matt yang akan selalu berada disisinya. /"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."/ Special fic for Mello's birthday/ MattMello/


Disclaimer: DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance

.

Summary: Dunia ini kejam, Mello tahu itu. Namun Mello juga tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia punya Matt yang akan selalu berada disisinya.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."

.

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MattMello**

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

 _Italic = Flashback_

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Special fic for Mello's birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You'll Never be Alone**

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut dengan salju yang turun perlahan dari langit. Cuaca yang dingin membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Namun tidak dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pemuda bernama Mello tersebut kini tengah berdiri di balkon apartemennya, menatap malam tak berbintang ini dalam kesunyian.

'Besok adalah saatnya,' batin Mello. Ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk menjalankan rencanya yang bahkan dianggapnya gila itu. Namun inilah satu-satunya cara. Satu-satunya cara untuk menangkap Kira. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Near.

Mello memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. 'Tapi...'

Membuka matanya perlahan Mello mendongak menatap langit. '... apa aku akan mati?'

Tersenyum miris, Mello menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah sosok pemuda beraambut merah yang tengah tertidur di sofa dibelakangnya. Matt. Seseorang yang selalu berada disisi Mello selama ini. Mello membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap langit malam tanpa bintang diatasnya.

"Che, kenapa hidupku jadi rumit begini?" Mello mendengus. "Padahal aku berharap dapat hidup dengan tenang. Kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi penerus L, kalau tidak bisa akan kubunuh si albino itu supaya aku yang menjadi penerus L." Mello terkekeh. "Eh tapi..."

Mello kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap sosok Matt yang tengah tertidur. "... sebenarnya... dengan adanya Matt disini sudah lebih dari cukup... aku... sangat senang..."

Mello kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Che, bicara apa aku?"

Mello terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga ia kembali berbicara. "Tapi, sungguh... Matt itu... dia selalu ada disisiku..." Mello tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flasback**

 _Mello telah terkepung oleh para polisi anak buah Yagami itu. Sialnya ia sedang tidak memegang senjata saat ini, hanya pemicu ledakan itu saja yang ada ditangannya. Maka taka ada pilihan lain, siapa yang sudi ditangkap dan diinterogasi oleh mereka yang bahkan tak tahu bahwa Kira itu sebenarnya ada diantara mereka?_

' _Che, aku tidak sudi ditangkap oleh mereka." Mello menatap datar para polisi didepannya. 'Tak ada pilihan lain...' Mello menekan tombol pada pemicu ledakannya dan..._

 _DUAARRR..._

 _... gedung markas mafia tersebut meledak._

 _._

 _._

" _Ugh." Mello meringis menahan rasa sakit akibat luka bakar ditubuhnya. Ia memang berhasil menyelamatkan diri di saat-saat terakhir, namun tetap saja tubuhnya tidak dapat lolos dari luka-luka menyebalkan ini._

 _Mello berjalan tertatih-tatih, menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap. Menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang, ia menghembuskan napas lega setelah dirasanya posisinya cukup jauh dari lokasi ledakan, lebih tepatnya markas mafianya._

" _Ugh." Mello kembali meringis, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Luka bakar itu mengenai separuh wajah hingga bahu bagian kirinya, dan rasanya sungguh menyakitkan._

 _Mello menghembuskan napasnya berat, kesadarannya mulai menjauh. "Apa aku akan mati disini?" gumamnya pelan._

" _Bodoh."_

" _Ya, memang." Mello mendengus._

" _Kau memang bodoh Mells." Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinga Mello._

" _Eh?" Mello terkejut saat ia menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia mendongak, dan kembali terkejut._

" _Hai!"_

 _Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosoknya. Sosok seseorang yang lama tak berjumpa dengannya. Sosok yang dulu ia tinggalkan di Wammy's. Sosok pemuda berambut merah dan bermata biru dengan google oranyenya, dan sosok itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga jadi seperti ini Mells?" Sosok itu berjongkok dihadapan Mello._

" _Matt..." ujar Mello lirih, ia tersenyum tipis menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat senyuman manis si pemuda, meskipun itu tidak bertahan lama karena selang sedetik setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

 **Flasback end**

.

.

.

.

"Saat itu entah bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku, tapi masa bodohlah." Mello mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari sakunya, merobek bungkusnya dan menggigitnya pelan.

Klak.

"Che, aku lupa kalau dia itu ahli IT. Baginya tak akan sulit untuk menemukanku."

Klak.

Mello kembali menggigit batangan cokelatnya.

"Tapi..." Mello tersenyum tipis. "...berkat ia aku masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini."

Klak.

.

.

.

.

 **Flasback**

 _Mello tengah menatap wajahnya di cermin. Perban yang menutupi separuh bagian wajahnya itu telah dibuka, menampikan bekas luka mengerikan yang kini menghiasi sebagian wajah bagian kirinya._

" _Mells."_

 _Mello menoleh dan mendapati Matt yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya. "Hm?"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Matt. Ia melirik bekas gulungan perban di tepi wastafel. "Perbanmu sudah dibuka?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Ya." Mello menyentuh bekas lukanya perlahan. "Jelek sekali ya?" Mello mendengus._

" _Tidak."_

" _Huh? Jangan menghiburku Matt!"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Berhentilah bilang tidak!"_

" _Aku serius! Itu tidak jelek Mells." Matt membalikkan tubuh Mello hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Aku tidak peduli seperti apa wujudmu. Yang terpenting kau tetap Mello, Mihael Keehl, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu Mello. Sampai kapanpun."_

 _Mello terpana, ia seolah tak percaya. "Matt... kau serius?"_

" _Ya, aku serius mencintaimu Mells."_

 _Tersenyum tipis, Mello memeluk pemuda bergoogle itu erat. "Thanks Matt. Thanks for all."_

 _Matt tersenyum dan balas memeluk Mello. "You're welcome Mells, dan ketahuilah satu hal..."_

" _Apa?"_

" _... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."_

 **Flashback end**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mello ingat dengan jelas kejadian hari itu. Saat itu ia tengah kesal dengan bekas luka menyebalkan ini, tapi saat itu pulalah ada Matt yang tak pernah peduli soal kejelekannya itu.

Tanpa sadar Mello tersenyum tipis. "Dasar bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Mello menatap kosong hamparan langit diatasnya. Otaknya tengah menyusun ulang rencana yang akan dilakukannya esok hari. Rencana untuk menangkap Kira. Rencana dengan risiko besar yaitu... kematian.

Mati.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Apa ia takut mati? Tidak. Tidak ada kata takut didalam kamusnya. Namun jika bisa... ia masih ingin hidup... bersama dengan Matt.

Jika bisa ia ingin hidup normal... hidup damai seperti kebanyakan orang... bersama dengannya... dengan Matt seorang.

Tersenyum miris Mello kembali menatap langit diatasnya. Malam ini begitu hening, hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus lembut. Mello kembali memejamkan matanya, kembali berpikir. 'Huft... sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika aku yang mati, tapi Matt...'

"Belum tidur Mells?"

Mello tersentak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Matt yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Matt." Sepertinya Mello terlalu banyak melamun hingga ia tidak menyadari Matt yang telah terbangu dari tidur pulasnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut lho," ujar Matt sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding.

 **00:24**

Ya, Matt benar. Ini sudah larut malam. Berarti sudah cukup lama Mello melamun seorang diri di balkon.

"Ada apa Mells? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Matt lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Mello.

"Ahh... itu.."

"Ada apa? Apa kau memikirkan misi kita besok?"

Mello menunduk. "Ya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mells? Apa ada perubahan rencana? Perubahan tujuan? Atau perubahan..."

"Hentikan Matt!" Mello memotong pertanyaan Matt yang bertubi-tubi.

"Huh?"

"Kumohon, berhentilah!"

Matt mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Berhenti? Apa maksudmu Mells?"

Mello menunduk. "Berhentilah dari misi gila ini!"

Matt tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya kau mau berhenti juga Mells. Ayolah, kita sama-sama tahu ini gila dan kau tak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu..."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Mello memeotong kata-kata Matt.

"Huh? Lalu?"

"Kau yang berhenti..." Mello memotong kata-katanya.

Matt terdiam, membiarkan Mello senyelesaikan ucapannya.

"... dan aku... akan melanjutkan misi ini seorang diri," lanjut Mello.

Matt mendengus. "Bodoh..."

"Che. Aku tahu."

"... dan aku jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Eh?"

Matt tersenyum lembut. "Jika kau melanjutkan misi ini maka aku akan ikut denganmu."

Mello menggeleng. "Kumohon Matt... berhentilah..."

"Tak akan."

"Matt... kumohon... kau bisa mati jika tetap melanjutkan ini."

"Lalu kau mau mati seorang diri, huh?" tanya Matt.

"Itu lebih baik Matt."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon... aku tidak ingin kau mati karena rencana gilaku ini..."

"Mello." Matt memotong ucapan Mello.

"...karena bagiku... nyawamu terlalu berharga... Matt." Mello menunduk.

Matt tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat wajah Mello yang semula tertunduk. "Kalau begitu... bagiku nyawamu bahkan lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawaku sendiri, Mells..."

"Matt..."

"... kalau kau mati sendiri sama saja kau berniat membunuhku pelan-pelan Mells..."

"..."

"... jadi biarkan aku tetap ikut denganmu, berada disisimu and... die with you."

"Tapi Matt..."

"Ssttt..." Matt meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Mello. "Kau ingat kata-kataku waktu itu?"

Mello terdiam.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."

Mello menghambur ke pelukan Matt, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda bergoogle tersebut. "I know... I know it Matt... and... thanks for all..."

Tersenyum tipis, Matt membalas pelukan Mello. "You're Welcome Mells."

.

.

.

.

.

This world is cruel, and Mello know it. But Mello also know, that all will be fine. Mello also know, that he would never be alone. Because... he had Matt... that will always be with him.

.

.

.

.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yosh... akhirnya jadi juga fic ini...**

 **Yup... fic ini didedikasikan untuk Mello's birthday...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIR KATA**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
